


Captain in Distress

by PrincessFreak



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Romance, Teen Romance, They are aged up by 2 years, Time Skips, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreak/pseuds/PrincessFreak
Summary: It's a tale as old as superheroes themselves. The hero rushes in to save the girl and the two fall in love... but Hiro doesn't have any of the charm other superheroes have, and Riley's not the typical damsel in distress.
Relationships: Riley Andersen/Hiro Hamada
Kudos: 7





	Captain in Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corey21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey21/gifts).



> I've never written a crossover before, so feel free to let me know how I did! 
> 
> Also this place in San Francisco since San Fransokyo is basically a combination of San Francisco and Tokyo. However, it will include more futuristic technology like in Big Hero 6.

The villain is not much different from the average villain he faces. A tacky robotic suit, a stupid plan, a dangerous lack of empathy for other people, extreme anger with a desire for revenge, and endless greed. The attack is no different from the average battle either. With Hiro and his teammates working on it, it’s cinch to stop him in his tracks and put a stop to the chaos his robotic suit is releasing upon the civilians of San Francisco. Honey freezes him in place with a colorful chemical reaction. Gogo and Wasabi come in to attack him from both sides. Gogo manages to distort him with a series of quick attacks around his chest, head, and back, allowing Wasabi to come in and slice off a section of the robot’s lower leg. Now standing on one leg, the robot uses a laser beam to try and throw a truck at them. He moves to toss the truck, but then gets tackled by Fred, causing the truck's trajectory to diverge. The truck goes flying to a nearby hockey stadium instead, too heavy and too large for Baymax to stop it with his rocket fists, so they instead rush ahead of it to evacuate the building as fast as possible.

Baymax’s rocket boots only save them a few seconds of time to clear the building, so they head inside as quickly as possible, finding a team of hockey players staring at them shocked. He tries to yell “run!” and luckily most of the team starts skating off the ice. However, the truck crashes in through the ceiling and heads for the center of the rink where a girl is still trying to get the rest of her team off the ice. They rush in and Baymax picks her up out of the way. Hiro watches as the truck crashes into the ice, the ice cracking up beneath it. He half expects it to start breaking apart and exposing cold water beneath it like how you would expect a frozen lake to, but the ice is frozen solid and only an inch deep. Okay. That makes sense. He doesn’t have much experience with frozen ice rinks, so he didn’t know what to expect. He breaths out a sigh of relief knowing they weren’t going to start drowning in freezing cold water. Other than a broken ice rink, the players seem to be fine. A few of them fell with the impact of the truck, but none seem to be too terribly injured.

He finally looks at the girl in Baymax’s arms. He’s surprised to see her looking straight at him, blue eyes in awe, cheeks flushed, a couple of blonde strands sticking out of her helmet. She seems a bit younger than him, but not too much so. She looks extremely cute and Hiro can feel his cheeks heating up. She probably goes to the nearby high school and lives a normal teenage life. He’s never really been envious of average teenagers. Afterall, he lives a pretty interesting life attending college, fighting evil, meeting incredible people. Average schooling was never an option for him, at least not with his brain and not with his past. But looking at her, he feels like he’s missed out a bit.

“Are you in need of assistance?” Baymax asks bluntly, and both Hiro and the girl are shaken from their meet-cute. 

Suddenly he remembers the position they're in. Like every superhero romance, the hero came and saved the girl from peril. It’s so cheesy it almost hurts. He’s not even holding her himself, he’s looking at her over Baymax’s shoulders! His cheeks flush brightly and her face goes red to match. He turns away to break eye contact, and she coughs.

“Can I be let down please?” She asks.

“O-of course! Baymax, you can let her down now.” While Baymax bends over to let her down, he hops off Baymax’s shoulders himself. “Baymax, check on the other hockey players.”

“Okay, I will scan them for injuries.”

He waddles off, leaving the two of them (kind of) alone together. She scratches her arm, and he rubs the back of his neck. He doesn’t often interact with people his own age. Most of his peers are older than him by quite a bit. What do normal teenagers talk about?

Luckily, he’s not the one that breaks the silence.

“Thanks for saving me, umm...” He quickly notices how sweet her voice sounds.

“Oh it’s Hiro! Like ‘hero’ but with an i.” She giggles at the joke, making his heart flutter. “And it’s no problem. It’s my job after all.”

“Well Hiro, it was…” She pauses, wringing her hands together. Her voice gets quieter, but her face looks impassioned as she remembers the event. “It was really amazing how you came in so quickly.”

He blushes at the compliment and chuckles. “Thanks, it comes from practice.”

She takes off her helmet and suddenly he’s in awe again. He can see her face better now, and her hair looks so neat and pretty even after wearing a hockey helmet for so long. He feels the need to follow her lead, taking off his own helmet, despite knowing he probably shouldn’t while there’s still a villain outside. 

“If there’s any way I can repay you, please let me know,” she tells him. His mind wants to wander to inappropriate places, but he won’t let it. He breathes in. He’s saved the world once. He’s saved the city countless times. He’s a superhero for Christ’s sake, he can ask out a girl. He looks down at his shoes and scuffs them on the cracked ice a bit.

“How about dinner, or maybe a movie? This Friday?” He looks back up at her, anticipating her reaction. She gives a shy but warm smile.

“Yeah, I’d love too! Should I give you my number?”

“Oh! Yes!’ He can’t believe he almost forgot. “Umm…” He pulls out his phone. It’s a bit awkward since he has to take it out of one of the cases on his belt. He hands it to her and she takes off one of her hockey gloves. He’s surprised at how dainty her hand is for a hockey player. She types her information, and then as she hands it back he sees her name. _Riley..._ Such a pretty name.

She puts her glove back on and adjusts the helmet in her hold.

“Thanks again Hiro! I’ll see you Friday!” and with that she tries to skate off the rink, awkwardly avoiding the jagged pieces of broken ice in her path.

“Yeah, see ya…” He waves after her, finding her baggy hockey outfit cute as she skates away.

Then he hears there’s a crash outside, suddenly reminding him that they still have a villain to catch. Whoops...

* * *

All week they had been texting each other, getting to know each other, planning their date. Hiro was pleasantly surprised with how fun and goofy Riley turned out to be. It’s been fun sending memes to each other and talking about each other’s lives. Apparently she’s from Minnesota and has been playing hockey for most of her life. She’s team captain for the local high school team and teaches hockey to children on weekends. Her parents were very excited when they heard she’s going on a date with Hiro. But, while planning for the date, neither of them really wanted to deal with a “meeting the parents” sort of situation, so they planned it for when Riley’s parents would be out having a date of their own. That way she could just sneak out while they were gone.

Right now Hiro waits near the entrance of her house. He wanted to go for something casual, but not too boring, so he decided a little novelty restaurant would be fun. The restaurant is known for their weird twists on their diner food, their food challenges, and their insane amount of candy and ice cream. He’s sure Riley would enjoy something silly like that, but he’s a bit nervous. He tried to dress in his best hoodie and jeans, but he still feels like he looks sloppy. He tries flattening his hair, but to his chagrin it just pops back up as always, reminding him why he hates his hair. He doesn’t have time to dwell on it though, because Riley comes out the door wearing a green and yellow patterned shirt and an overall-skirt-thing type of article of clothing that he doesn’t know the name of. He can’t help how his heart picks up pace when he sees her. She rubs the back of her head and avoids eye contact when she sees him, but she still smiles as she greets him.

“Hey Hiro, are you ready to go?”

“Yep, let’s go, umm… shall we?” 

He holds out his hand for her to take. When he imagined doing this in his head, he expected to feel a lot more confident and charismatic. They may have only known each other for a few days, but with all the texting it feels like he’s already good friends with her. However, seeing her in real life is making him doubt himself. To his surprise though, she takes his hand anyway, and they begin walking towards the direction of the restaurant. Their hands are a bit sweaty, and he’s not sure which of them is the one sweating, or if it’s maybe both of them, but he supposes it doesn’t matter. He likes holding her hand, and he hopes she doesn’t care about the sweat either. He leads them down the route he remembers the restaurant being. The good thing about being a superhero is that he knows the city like the back of his hand, and has already memorized which way the restaurant is. It’s not too far of a walk, which is good because he doesn’t know how to drive, and he really didn’t want to have them ride Baymax just to get there. To him it would have just seemed showy, and he wants to keep this date as casual and normal as he can.

While walking there they talk about how their day went. They pretty much already know because of the constant texting, but it’s nice to hear her talk. She’s even funnier in person because of how animated she is when she’s talking. She uses wide gestures and pulls the funniest faces and impressions. And, best of all, she has the prettiest smile he’s ever seen. Speaking of which…

“I noticed you have a little gap in your teeth,” he points to his own teeth. “I have one too,” he says, speaking through his teeth and showing his own smile. He can practically see the stars in her eyes as she leans in to see his smile.

“Woah!” She gasps and speaks in an awed breathy tone. “We could be gap buddies!” 

It’s a simple little interaction, but it has them both laughing and swinging their arms playfully together the rest of the way as they chat. He doesn’t know why he was so nervous, Riley isn’t the kind of person to judge him for little things. She’s friendly and sweet and it makes it easy to talk to her and joke around with her.

When they finally reach the restaurant and are seated at the table, they decide what to drink. Hiro orders a milkshake and Riley gets a fruit punch smoothie, both coming with silly straws. While they wait for the drinks, they look over the menu for dinner.

“Do you want to share something?” Riley asks.

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” 

She gives him a mischievous smirk and he already knows whatever she has planned will be fun. “How about we try the hot wing challenge?” 

Twenty hot wings in 15 minutes. It’s not the most insane hot wing challenge he’s seen, but he imagines that means they’re going to be that much more spicy. 

He rubs his chin in thought before answering, “deal.”

When the server comes back and gives them their drinks, they give him their order and he gives them a smug smirk before wishing them luck. While they wait for the wings to arrive they talk more about themselves. He asks any and every question about Riley’s life, fascinated with all the details of what an average lifestyle is like. It’s like all the teen drama shows he’s seen in his life, just less… unnecessarily dramatic; the teachers suck, the students can be mean, but she always has the love and support of her family and friends. He assumes the reverse is probably true with him and superhero movies, but he doesn’t know for sure because he’s been trying to avoid talking about himself. He doesn’t want to brag to her, and he doesn’t want to make her feel weird or alienated because of how crazy his life can be. However, she’s very good at understanding people, so of course she can tell something’s off.

She puts her hand over his own on the table. “Hey, is there something wrong? It feels like you’ve been avoiding my questions all night.”

Hiro just rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. He loves how caring she is, but it also means she’s very observant. “Sorry, there’s nothing wrong. I just don’t want to make things too awkward.” He puts his free hand on top of hers now, sandwiching their hands. “Your life just seems so nice and calm… I just didn’t want to make things weird because of how crazy my life is.” She snorts but gives him a small and happy smile.

“I think you underestimate my confidence.” She puts her free hand on her chest and makes a snooty face. “I may not have as action-packed of a life as you, sir Hiro the Hero, but I know my life is far from boring.”

The response makes him laugh, and he feels at ease. “You’re right, I should never underestimate a hockey team captain.”

“Damn straight!” They burst into a fit of giggles, both of them feeling another weight of tension release. 

With that Riley begins asking Hiro some questions about his own life, how he got into being a superhero, what he does for school, what he did before becoming a superhero, etcetera. Some parts were a bit sad to tell, but some had Riley at the edge of her seat, excited to hear the rest. It was nice to have someone to tell his stories to, and it was nice to share the more vulnerable and sad parts with someone else too. 

Before they know it, their order has finally arrived, and the time has come to burn their mouths with some spicy food. The wings sit piled on a plate, steaming and orange from being soaked in sauce. Hiro can practically smell the spice coming from the wings.

“Ready?” He asks, leaning in and giving a challenging stare while rolling up his sleeves.

She stares back, never backing out of a competition. “Ready!” 

The server starts the timer and places it on the table. 

The other guests look on curiously, leaning over their seats a bit to get a better view. Both Hiro and Riley dig into their wings, not caring about how messy they end up being. Even with tears in their eyes, they end up eating as much as they can handle. The food is burning hot, but it feels even worse coming down, like it’s burning a whole in Hiro’s stomachs. He can tell this is going to be painful later on the toilet, but he’s not about to back down without a fight. Neither of them care about how gross they must look, they’re both too competitive to worry about their looks right now. If that means they have hot sauce covering their hands and dripping onto their clothes, then fine. 

Riley ends up doing pretty well, considering she eats less spicy food than he does. (What can he say? He loves the face-melting hot wings his aunt makes). She finishes 6 wings and then taps out and downs her smoothie. Hiro’s able to get to 9 down before he gives up and drinks the rest of his milkshake. The crowd loses interest and the waiter informs them of their loss. Both of them are red in the face and a bit nauseous after that challenge, but they joke happily about it afterwards. Neither of them really expected to win, but it was fun to try their hand at it and see how far they could make it. 

They split the bill when it comes and head towards the front of the restaurant where the candy is sold. They sort through the assortment of gummies, chocolates, and odd candy brands. They point out tasty looking sweets to each other, and laugh at the ones with dirty puns, funny mascots, and odd flavors that they dare each other to buy. In the end they buy a full bag each of the colorful, chaotic, and almost plastic-smelling treats.

On their way home they end up snacking on the treats, trading ones they end up not liking, playing with their candy to make the other laugh. Both of them end the night happy and energized, excited for the next time they can meet up for a date. Neither could have imagined the date going any better than this. For a first date, it’s been a blast. 

When they reach Riley’s front door, there’s a sudden awkwardness again. Neither of them know how to end a date properly. Do they kiss? Do they say goodnight? Hiro certainly wants to kiss her, but he doesn’t know if she’s ready. Would it be rude if he asked? Luckily, he doesn’t have to.

“Do you… want to kiss before you leave?” She’s looking to the side shyly, wringing her hands and moving her foot back and forth. After a couple of shocked moments of silence from Hiro, her posture crumples for a bit. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“No no! I do want to!” He waves his hands frantically, hating that he made her nervous. “Sorry, I was just surprised. You pretty much read my mind, actually…”

“Really?! Oh!”

“Heh…” He scratches his neck awkwardly, cheeks flushing. “Yeah…”

“I’ve never kissed someone before… Do you know how to, like, initiate it?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure,” he admits even though it makes him a bit embarrassed. “I don’t have much experience when it comes to dating stuff.”

“That’s alright, I don’t either,” she admits too, and it makes him feel a bit better. “I guess there’s no harm in just going for it, right?”

“Okay.”

They both lean in slowly. Hiro gently cups her face, and Riley puts her hand on his shoulder. When their lips meet it’s not exactly what he imagined. Hiro was expecting something like fireworks in his brain and an onslaught of warm fuzzy feelings like in books. He accidentally keeps his eyes open before remembering that he’s supposed to have them shut, and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. It’s still nice though; her lips are warm and soft, and his heart is fluttering with the contact. Neither are sure how long it’s supposed to last, but after a little bit both of them decide to pull away and the other follows suit.

“That was really nice,” Riley says, speaking exactly what was on his mind.

“Yeah, we should do it again sometime,” he flirts in a cheesy tone with a wink, causing Riley to laugh.

“I’ll talk to you again soon,” Riley says, giving Hiro a small smile with slightly flushed cheeks. Hiro is once again amazed by how cute she is.

“Yeah, I’ll text you once I get home. See you later, Riley!”

With a final wave Riley enters her house and Hiro walks home, concluding a very successful first date. Maybe he’s jumping ahead of himself, but he feels like this is the beginning to a very long and loving relationship.

* * *

Hiro and Riley lay side by side on the couch together, watching a mediocre show on the TV while cuddling. They’ve been dating for almost 6 months now, and have grown comfortable with each other. They have reserved time to spend for each other, since both of them have pretty busy schedules. The only thing that can interrupt this time is if there’s a sudden emergency that needs Hiro’s help. Otherwise this time is spent with each other and only each other. They like to hang out at Hiro’s house most in case Hiro really does have an emergency he needs Baymax for. But, it also has the benefit of privacy, since Aunt Cass spends most of her time down at the restaurant. It’s peaceful, but it also means they have time to fool around if they want.

And today, Riley’s in that particular mood.

She turns away from the tv and towards Hiro’s chest. He automatically adjusts, but otherwise doesn’t notice too much, invested in the show. Riley takes a moment to cuddle into his chest, pleased with the faux height difference laying down allowed her to create. Despite being two years older, Hiro’s only a couple inches taller than her, so sometimes it’s nice to just take a moment to cuddle like this. It makes her feel small and protected. But she doesn’t want to stay like this for too long. She has a mission.

Riley moves her hand up and down his torso, feeling Hiro’s breath stutter. She scooches up a bit to kiss his neck and the side of his jaw. Hiro softly gasps in surprise and gulps, but then moves his hand to her hips. Now that she knows she has his attention, she gently cups his face before kissing him. After six months of dating, awkward trials and errors, and a couple of secret Google searches, they’ve both gotten significantly better at kissing. Riley licks at his lips to encourage him to part them a bit. Once he does she enters his mouth, slow and gentle. Their tongues pass each other, soft and silky, and eventually Riley gives in and lets Hiro dominate the kiss. 

She’s sure he hasn’t noticed, but he’s gripping her hips firmer now, and it’s making her want to go further. They’ve made out a number of times, but they’ve never gone further than that. Riley wants to explore something new, go to new bases, experiment a bit. She tries to be subtle as she pushes closer to him. Her boobs might be small, but she hopes they’re still enough for him to feel against his chest. They feel sensitive against him, and she hopes the softness of them is turning him on. Her legs entangle with his, entwining them together. Hiro moves his hands up to her waist encouraging her to come in closer. She gently nibbles on his lower lip, only enough to feel it give in a bit, and hears him gasp softly once again. She feels devious, like she’s got him wrapped around her finger.

She moves her hands to the edge of his shirt, her fingers dipping underneath the fabric and feeling his hips. He moves to nibble her neck a bit, giving gentle kisses along the way, making _her_ gasp this time. 

Then she feels something poking against her hip and looks down. Hiro squeaks, sits up, and tries to cover it with a pillow, but it’s too late. It was his own fault for wearing such baggy shorts. The tent was clearly visible to Riley. Instead of backing away though, she stares on as if she can see his boner through the pillow, entranced. She scoots in a bit closer, excitement fogging up her brain.

“Can I see it?” It’s a simple question, but it makes Hiro’s face burn redder than it already was.

“You… want to see it? Are you sure?”

She only nods in return, eyes glued to his crouch. With trembling hands he moves the pillow from his lap, and his boner is once again visible. He looks to the side, clearly overwhelmed, and Riley has the strongest desire to touch it. She reaches her hand out, but before going for gold she looks up to Hiro.

“Can I?”

Hiro looks over, sees the direct eye contact and the hand near his crotch, and squeaks once again because he certainly wasn’t expecting that. But despite his surprise, he can’t help nodding.

With that conformation, Riley moves her hand to trace his bulge through his shorts. He shudders and his dick twitches a bit. Riley gasps, not expecting it to move like that. She didn’t know it could move like it has a mind of its own. She understands now why people use animal metaphors for dicks and enjoy personifying them. She wants to see it clearer. She moves to the waistband of his shorts, then looks up to him for confirmation that she can go further. He looks adorable with bright red cheeks framing his big beautiful eyes, and a shy hand covering his mouth. He gives her a small nod and she moves the shorts and his underwear down. Out pops his dick, upright and ready for attention. Honestly, it looks kind of intimidating, but something about it is attracting her. She doesn’t have anything to compare it with other than maybe a few science diagrams and the few sections of porn clips she’s viewed before she would quickly click out her browser from embarrassment, but she’d say he’s probably average sized. He has a lot of pubic hair, but that’s not particularly surprising, she’s not very well groomed down there either. 

She wraps her hand around his shaft, giving a few experimental pumps, and he gasps, his hands trembling a bit. This is really happening, she’s touching a real life dick for the first time. It’s only making her hungry for more. She gives a few more experimental pumps, watching as precum starts to leak out of the tip, before she decides it’s time to switch things up a little bit. She let’s go to take off her shirt and take off her bra. Now it’s Hiro’s turn to be entranced. 

She’s never been naked like this in front of anyone else, so she feels a bit shy as she bears her chest. With her shirt off the room feels a bit cold, so her nipples are erect, ready for attention. It makes her feel naughty, especially with Hiro practically drooling as he stares, but it’s filling her with more adrenaline. It’s a little frightening, but sometimes breaking the rules like this is fun. She scoots in closer so that she’s sitting on his lap. She grabs his hands, and as she lifts them to her breasts, his hands begin trembling again. She guides him by squishing his hands with him. Her nipples feel sensitive and needy against his palms as he continues to massage her breasts. She moves her hands away for a bit, instead moving them to take off his shirt as well. He complies without complaint and then immediately goes back to playing her boobs, changing up after a while, watching them drop and squish together. Eventually moving to play with her nipples, making them tender and having her gasp. She’s starting to feel desperate for relief, almost enough so that she’s starting to move ever so slightly against him in a grinding motion against his thigh. She can’t take waiting anymore.

“Hiro, can we go all the way? I--” She pauses, blushing out of embarrassment. “I really want to, and it’s getting hard to hold myself back.”

“You--You want to go all the way?!” He goes a bit pale and pauses in his ministrations, driving her even more crazy. “Right now?!”

She bites her lips and nods. She can’t wait much longer.

“But you’re still 14, aren’t you still a bit young?…”

She lifts an eyebrow, feeling frustrated. “Aren’t you a bit young to be going to college and saving the world?” 

He blinks in surprise. “I guess you have a point.” It really doesn’t take much to convince a horny teenager to have sex, and she was expecting that. She smiles and gives him a big kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks Hiro.”

“I don’t have protection though…”

“That’s okay, I brought some.” She goes to her bag by the side of the couch and digs around until she can find the condom she got from a pharmacy in secret. She hands it to him.

“I think you’ll probably understand how to use it better than I do.” 

While Hiro fumbles with the tiny thing, she takes off her jeans. She wanted to make it sexy by going all slow and sly, but it’s hard enough to take jeans off as it is, so she ends up just awkwardly shimming out of them and kicking them off her feet. Once he has the condom on, Hiro watches her and moves down his own shorts to his ankles. This is the first time they’ve been naked in front of each other, and both of them are enjoying the view like they’ll never get the chance to see it again. Riley walks closer, sitting on his lap once again, putting her hands on his shoulders. Hiro gently holds her hips. She moves herself closer, her heart pounding hard in her chest as she hovers over him. This is it, she’s going to lose her virginity.

With a deep breath she lowers himself onto his dick. She almost moans from the feeling alone. She feels full, but in a weird way she’s never felt before. She feels his dick twitch inside her, and when Hiro leans his head against her shoulder and grips her hips tight, she can tell he’s struggling not to cum too early.

When he loosens his grip, she takes that as her cue to start moving. She doesn’t really know how she’s supposed to move, so she just goes up and down, changing angles a bit until his dick starts hitting something inside her that feels good. Having him rub against her g-spot is a bit strange, like scratching at a mosquito bite that just gets itchier, but the more he hits it, the better it feels and the more desperate she starts to get. Hiro starts moving with her and something else starts to feel good too. She thinks it might be the clitoris. However he’s moving is rubbing up right against it, sending electricity up her body.

She can’t help when she begins moaning, and Hiro starts groaning with her right in her ear. As their pace increases, their grips on each other get tighter and their noises get louder. He’s good at hitting her in the right spots consistently, and she wasn’t expecting it to feel as desperately good as it does. 

“Harder…” She manages to pant out, and Hiro grips tighter, slamming harder inside of her. 

They both move fierce against each other, going faster and tougher the closer they get to climax. The sounds of his groans ground her to the moment, reminding her that this is real and both of them are having actual real life sex. She never thought groans would be sexy, but somehow Hiro has managed to make it the sexiest noise in the world. She only hopes her moans are doing the same for him. 

She feels the pressure build up and before she knows it she’s yelling his name, her whole body tensing, as she climaxes. Hiro follows suit, panting her name in her ear. For a moment they continue moving against each other, riding out their orgasms, before stopping entirely, leaning against each other and breathing heavily. She feels warm and fuzzy now with love for Hiro. She knows it’s probably the afterglow talking, but she feels so in touch with Hiro, it’s as if they were psychic. 

After a second she gets off him. He ties the condom, throws it away, and grabs a blanket from his room. They both lay back down on the couch, knowing they’ll have to get up eventually to get dressed again before Aunt Cass comes upstairs. For now though, they are content, resting in each other’s arms, feeling warm and happy. She can tell that no matter what happens, she’s going to be with Hiro for a long time.


End file.
